


Have Mercy

by cadkitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adrenaline, Battle, F/M, Healers, Near Death Experiences, Soldiers, Thighs, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Jack could still feel the sting of the round he'd taken in his side, could still taste the blood that had come up into his mouth. He'dknownwhat it meant, had expected to find himself somewhere inside the great void of whatever cameafter. But Mercy's healing beam had hit him mid-fall and kept on him even as he impacted the ground.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I uh... [this](http://cadkitten.tumblr.com/post/155906966193/animalisticappetite-mercy-giving-soldier-76-a) is pretty much to blame. I play Mercy and have a bit of a _thing_ for 76, so... yeah.  
>  Song[s]: "Two Weeks" by FKA Twigs

Jack could still feel the sting of the round he'd taken in his side, could still taste the blood that had come up into his mouth. He'd _known_ what it meant, had expected to find himself somewhere inside the great void of whatever came _after_. But Mercy's healing beam had hit him mid-fall and kept on him even as he impacted the ground. For a single instant, his mind had gone blank and his entire world had gone dim, and then he was back, gasping for air, tingling at the feeling of the wound in his side healing, at the way his lungs stitched back together and his bones pieced themselves into a whole once more.

His first step had been staggering, the second agony, but by the third he was full-steam again and he hit the enemy forces like a brick goddamn wall. The electric tremor along his skin told him she was holding onto him, that the stream of glorious blue was propelling him into something he usually wasn't capable of.

By the time the enemy lay fallen at their feet and he stood basking in the yellow glow of her healing light, he felt like he could take on the whole damn world if he was only given the _chance_.

Turning to her, he took the necessary steps to her side. He didn't _think_ , didn't bother with such an irrational thing for the moment. Rather, his hand grasped the front of her white uniform, fisted in the skin-tight material and _yanked_.

She stumbled against him and he huffed out a pleasured breath as he let his gun fall to his side, reached up and unhooked his mask, letting it swing away. For one burning instant their eyes met and then it was like it _always_ was between them after she saved his life. Her hands gripped his biceps like iron and he lifted her like she didn't weigh what she did with those damn wings on her suit. 

Her back hit the wall and let go of her thighs, his mouth crashing down against hers, tongue pressing for entrance. She yielded and he _understood_ just how much it took for her to do such a thing, how much trust had to be there for her to let him in like this time and again. 

She shifted against him, pressing her thighs tight together as he reached between them, unzipping his fly and freeing his already aching length. Part of him wondered if it was only him that ended up like this after she healed them. No one had ever let on if it did, but then again, he wasn't that open about it to anyone other than _her_ and that had taken months to drag out of him. Hundreds of heals, hundreds of nearly unmanageable erections that he just couldn't get rid of without at least a little help from his left hand. 

Grasping her ass, he shifted enough that his cock pressed up against the crotch of her suit and then pushed between her thighs. His length throbbed and he disengaged from their kiss long enough to watch as he slid between her gorgeous thighs, as he rubbed right up against her without exposing her to the world around them. She shivered and he ducked his head down, pressing it to the spot just under her ear that she liked him to lick at as he began to rock his hips. 

Every movement brought out another sound, another sigh or gentle moan. Every single rock of his hips sparked pleasure along his skin, made him feel invincible. Slipping his hands down to her hips and then over her thighs, he pressed them together even harder, felt her flexing her muscles and he let go of the last fragile strands of his control, rutting mindlessly against her as he found her pulse and sucked on the point, teeth scraping every few seconds, tongue lapping, and then the suction returning. 

Her breathing was quick, her heart surely hammering away in her chest the same as his was. The first time they'd done this, he'd thought for sure he'd need to do something more for her after he was done, had felt a little _selfish_ in his desperate actions. But when he'd reached between her legs, he'd found her suit damp, had found a flush in her cheeks that should have told him the world. It had taken her hand lightly pushing his arm away, her quiet admission that she'd gotten off right along with him for him to believe in what everything was telling him.

Now that he knew, well... it left him needier for it than ever. He _took_ what he needed and she trembled in his arms because of it. He thrust mindlessly, easing an age-old ache and she would quietly whimper, "Seventy Six," into the air and he'd _know_ she was falling apart, all for him.

Maybe it should have been odd, hearing something other than his own name during sex, but it had sort of become their protection. They each knew who the other was, but it didn't _matter_. This was between solider and healer, not between the people they were outside of combat. 

His hands went back to her ass, his mouth claiming hers again. His hips began to give quick little jerks and he could feel his orgasm building in his balls, could feel how _tight_ they were and how _hard_ he was. His hands gripped to the point of bruising and he let out a deep groan, breaking free of the kiss to toss his head back as he started to cum, pushing between her thighs with every pulse of his cum. 

Distantly, he heard his name, heard the tremor in her voice and the way her thighs clamped down tighter for an instant, and he _knew_ she'd followed him over the edge, just as she always did when they chose this method of release. 

Shifting his hands to the wall behind her, he moved to rest his head on her shoulder, trying to catch his breath in the aftermath of such an intense orgasm. Her hands slid over his back, lightly rubbing, pushing up under his top to splay on the bare musculature of his back, fingertips gliding down over the hole she'd patched up today, caressing it in way that left him hypersensitive, shivering against her as his spent cock tried to give another sharp pulse. He bit lightly at her shoulder through the fabric and huffed out a little noise, earning a satisfied sound from her.

"Sensitive?"

He let go of her, taking a step back and going about doing up his uniform once more. "Always with you."

"It's the beam-"

His eyes snapped up to hers and she stopped, a delicate flush coming across her cheeks. Somehow that was fitting on her despite the fact that he adored the hardened look of a battle-worn healer that she usually wore. He took a step closer, tipped up her chin with two fingers and planted a decidedly gentle kiss on her lips. "Have _mercy_ on an old man, yeah?"

He turned away then, hitching his gun back up where it belonged, the light sound of her laughter following him as he picked his way back across the battlefield. As far as he was concerned, he could hear that laughter every single day and be a perfectly happy man.


End file.
